Talk:Marvel Universe
Hercules and Hippolyta Mythologically, Hercules did not rape Hippolyta. She gave herself willingly to spare bloodshed and gave her girdle to him on her own free will. Hera, discovering how easily things were going, soon ignited the Amazons to bloodshed by claiming he was going to kidnap their queen. In this aspect, Marvel again got it correct over DC. Thor2000 15:57, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Cross-overs are considered imaginary tales None of the cross-overs to date are recognized as legitamate stories in either the proper DC or Marvel universes and never referenced again and are regarded as imaginary stories as these stories usually go completely against the established basis of both sets of characters. The closest to any official instory reference was the first new Earth Mxy story (Superman (vol 2) #11) where the feet only of some unspecified group of superpowered beings on an alternate Earth who are NEVER specified, though some readers will assume to be the Fantastic Four, are shown. Kal_l_fan 19 December 2007 09:21 :The cosmic egg created at the end of the JLA/Avengers cross-over was referenced later in a few issues of JLA. Any direct reference to another company's characters would likely be considered copyright infringement. In addition, the character of Access is owned by both DC and Marvel. He was referenced a couple time by both companies, indicating that the DC vs Marvel series were "in-continuity". :Roygbiv666 05:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Multiverse :Clarify something, are the Marvel and DC Universes different realities in the same Multiverse? Are they completely different Multiverses? If that's the case, who created them both? :Mikhail Mxyzptlk 2:40, 8 March 2011 * You want my opinion: they are alternate earths, period. The whole "difference in universes" and "omniverses" and all that crap was milked to death for several plot points that never really had to be established. I refuse to make a point about it when every new writer to tackle the subject decides to put another bizarre and worthless slant about it. I mean, the Avengers have dealt with numerous alternate Earths, but meeting the JLA twice and not recalling the first time for some reason had to be blown out of proportion, and don't get me started on how ridiculous it is to separate the DC Chronology into Golden Age/Silver Age. Thor2000 17:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Shouldn't this page have a DC image of a Marvel hero? From Vs. or something? I really don't like using unsourcable promo art. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : The logic behind the current image is that it describes the current universe, and not DC's interactions with it (from what I understand). It would need to capture the Marvel Universe in an image. We could take an image from JLA/Avengers (or Marvel VS DC) of the Marvel Universe, but I don't know if they'd be adequate. TheD3xus (talk) 02:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Crossover Earth (Earth-7642) Ok if a reference to this doesn't belong here then where does it belong? Furthermore the following can be referenced easily: In JLA Avengers #3 this reality is called "Earth-Two" in one of the reality shifts. - page 6 panel 1. Exact quote: "The Wasp said there was a universe-shifting problem here on Earth-Two, Avengers" (sic) - Hal Jordan. In Infinite Crisis Alex Luthor merges Earths 154 and 462 (the total of which is 616) and we see the beginnings of a battle between Aztec themed versions of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Supergirl. Ok this is a little on the iffy side. Alex grabs the two Earths on page 5 panels 6 thought 9 and merges them panels 10-14. We see the result on page 6 panel 4. It is not formally named but some people have read it as a poke at Marvel.--BruceGrubb (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :You call the section "differences"... but do not list any actual differences. :The 616 thing isn't even speculation, it's just people imagining things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok I grant you the imagining things regarding Infinite Crisis. But you can't deny what Hal Jordan says in JLA Avengers #3 or that on the very next page we see a variant of Justice League America #21's cover with the Justice League in the smoke coming from the crystal ball and the Avengers at the table.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:10, August 19, 2016 (UTC) On a side note, since the Marvel wiki already has a detailed (perhaps overly detailed) article on Crossover Earth as Earth-7642 do we need an article here on this wiki for it?--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:22, August 19, 2016 (UTC)